


Hearts Desires

by aly225



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly225/pseuds/aly225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives the Avengers what he thinks they most desire, but not everyone is fooled by his lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Desires

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have not written any fanfic for several years, and this is the first story I’ve done in this fandom. There are no spoilers for the Avengers movie. You may recognize some dialogue from a deleted scene from Thor, and some dialogue from the Captain America film. I have no beta reader, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I can but dream.
> 
> Here goes nothing!

Faint strains of music escape into the still night air as Steve approaches the door of the club. He pauses at the threshold, taking a deep breath before he enters. It feels as if he has been waiting for this night for a very long time.

The club is a mixture of dimmed lighting, music and laughter as Steve navigates through the crowd, glancing left and right quickly, searching for the one familiar face.

‘I wasn’t sure if you would make it here on time,’ a voice murmured in his ear. Spinning around, he sees Peggy smiling up at him. She is a vision of beauty, dressed to perfection, and he feels his words catch in his throat as he tries to say something, anything. Finally, his courage returns, and he steps forward, grasping her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor.

‘You told me not to be late,’ he reminds her, and she laughs. They begin to sway to the music.

‘You know, I still don’t know how to dance,’ he admits.

‘I’ll show you how,’ she whispers, resting her head on his chest, and his hand tightens around her waist.

‘It’s a good thing that the band is playing something slow. I’d hate to step on your feet.’

They move slowly, lost in their own world, until Steve happens to look up and glance over at the bar. Bucky is there, chatting up a beautiful blonde woman. Steve frowns, a long-forgotten memory struggling to come to the forefront of his mind. Then Bucky smirks, giving him the ‘two thumbs up’ gesture, and Peggy reaches up for a kiss.

... 

Tony stares at the mirror. He feels as if an older, more worn face should be presented, but instead it is his sixteen-year old self who stares back defiantly. He reaches out, his fingers almost touching the glass, before the door bursts open and Howard is suddenly in the room.

‘There you are, Tony,’ his father smiles. ‘I need you down in the lab. We need to get this experiment finished before dinner time, or else your mother will be most upset.’

Tony opens his mouth, although he isn’t sure what he plans on saying, but Howard shakes his head.

‘The girls will definitely love you. No need to continue staring into that mirror. Now, I have a brilliant idea for making our tests twice as effective, and I need your opinion…’

His father has already turned around, walking with a brisk pace towards the laboratory door, and Tony suddenly comes alive, hurrying out of the room. He reaches under his shirt, pressing fingers to the hot skin, and feels a thump-thump-thump as his heart beats in pride.

...

Clint laughs loudly as the adrenaline pounds through his body. His feet are nimble as he runs across the rooftop, and he doesn’t pause as he spins to shoot an arrow at one of his pursuers. Normally, he is content to eliminate his enemies from up high, hidden in his nest, but there are times, such as now, where he loves the thrill of being surrounded by the action.

‘Nat!’ he yells into his earpiece, ‘Hurry up! You’re missing all the fun.’

The rooftop ends abruptly, and he launches himself into the air. An arrow embeds itself into the next building, and he swings across the gap easily, grasping onto the rope. Natasha is waiting for him.

‘Cutting it a little close, don’t you think?’ she quirks an eyebrow at him.

‘Not at all,’ he laughs, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. ‘Now, are you ready to kick some ass?’

Natasha has already sprung into battle as his pursuers catch up to the two agents. She moves as a lethal weapon, guns and fists causing equal damage against her opponents. One man falls from the rooftop, screaming.

‘Come on, old man,’ she goads. ‘I’ll have finished fighting before you’ve even moved, otherwise.’

Clint laughs again, and joins her in battle.

...

Bruce is doubled over, breathing fast. He feels the familiar heat of anger deep within his core, and he fights desperately to stay calm. There are a hundred scientists in this building, and countless dangerous chemicals. Bruce doesn’t want to think of what destruction would occur if the other man, the other part of him, broke free.

The rage spikes again, and he roars as he collapses to his knees. His hand curls around a glass beaker on the table, and he smashes it to the ground where it breaks into a spray of glittering sharp pieces. That one action spurs his anger onwards, and he stumbles to his feet. He pushes his laboratory table over, not even pausing to view the devastation before he turns his attention to the scientific posters on the walls, tearing them down and ripping them into confetti-sized flakes of paper.

When his rage finally simmers down, he is sprawled on the ground amongst the wreckage of his laboratory. He glances down, and sees two glorious, beautiful human hands resting in his lap. The other man has not been freed. Bruce Banner is still in control.

He begins to laugh hysterically, tears blurring his eyesight. The door opens, and he hears footsteps hurrying towards him.

‘Sir?’ a young scientist grips his shoulder, peering into his face. ‘Sir, what happened? What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing,’ he gasps. ‘Everything is perfect.’

...

Thor shifts impatiently on his feet as he stands in the corridor. The guests have already filled the hall, talking quietly amongst themselves as they wait for the feast to begin. Beside him, Lady Jane appears nervous, and she clutches his arm tightly. She is dressed in the splendid fashion of an Asgardian maiden, and he feels a burst of fondness for her in his chest.

‘You both look beautiful,’ a voice from behind them announces. Frigga glides down the corridor, smiling encouragingly to her son. ‘I must go and join your father. He is about to enter the great hall, and I cannot allow him to be unaccompanied.’

Thor nods to his mother.

‘However, the betrothed couple should not keep their guests waiting too much longer either,’ she continues. ‘After all, this feast tonight is in your honour.’

‘Mother,’ Thor interrupts. ‘Where is my brother? I would speak to him before we begin.’

Frigga takes a hold of his arm in an icy grip as she passes by.

‘My son, you do not have a brother,’ she says gently. ‘You never have.’

...

_Thor awakens with a gasp. He is lying on a hard bed, and all around him is darkness. Stumbling onto his feet, he feels around blindly for the door, wrenching it open when his hand touches the cool handle._

_The corridor is deserted, as are all the rooms which he passes as he runs towards what he hopes is the way out. It is almost as if the person or people who placed him in this compound were so confident that he wouldn’t awaken that they thought guards were unnecessary._

_Outside, he finds himself standing in the centre of a Midgardian city. This is not, however, a busy, vibrant city as he is used to. The world around him is grey, cold and crumbling. The buildings are in ruins, and there does not appear to be any sign of life._

_‘BROTHER!’ he screams, and his cry is snatched away by the icy winds howling around his body. ‘Brother, what have you done?’_

_He falls to his knees, his hands clutching the unforgiving frozen earth. There is a noise from behind him._

_‘Do you like what I have done with the place?’ sneers a voice. Loki is there, suddenly, staring down at him. ‘I’ve redecorated since you’ve been away.’_

_‘Loki, what have you done?’ Thor whispers brokenly._

_‘The mortals fought bravely,’ Loki replies. ‘Alas, they did not hold out much hope, however, once their heroes abandoned them. But do not worry, Thor Odinson. I am a good King for them. They will thank me one day.’_

_Thor doesn’t respond. He does not know what to say._

_‘I am curious, however,’ Loki continues. ‘I had thought that the world I created for you would have been perfect. How did you awaken?_

_‘You forgot one important piece,’ Thor finally finds his voice. ‘I have always had a brother, and I always will.’_

_He looks up into Loki’s face, and sees, just for a second, a moment of vulnerability. Loki’s eyes shimmer as if with unshed tears, and Thor can’t help but reach out towards his younger sibling. Then Loki’s expression hardens, and he pulls away from Thor quickly._

_‘My mistake,’ he hisses. ‘It shan’t happen again.’_

_Thor feels a cold hand touch his forehead, and then everything is dark._

...

Thor shifts impatiently on his feet as he stands in the corridor. The guests have already filled the hall, talking quietly amongst themselves as they wait for the feast to begin. Beside him, Lady Jane appears nervous, and she clutches his arm tightly. She is dressed in the splendid fashion of an Asgardian maiden, and he feels a burst of fondness for her in his chest.

‘Ooh, nice feathers,’ a voice from behind them sneers. Loki smirks at his brother as he joins the couple. Thor laughs, his voice booming around the corridor.

‘You don’t really want to start this again do you… cow?

‘I was being sincere,’ Loki raises his eyebrow.

‘You are incapable of sincerity,’ Thor counters with a smile.

‘Am I?’

‘Yes.’

Loki takes a deep breath.

‘I’ve looked forward to this day as long as you have. You’re my brother and my friend. Sometimes I’m envious, but never doubt that I love you,’ he says softly, his eyes shining in the light.

‘Now, the betrothed couple should not keep their guests waiting too much longer,’ he continues, giving a short bow to Lady Jane. ‘After all, this feast tonight is in your honour.’

‘Brother,’ Thor interrupts. ‘Thank you.’

Loki gives him one final smirk before entering the Great Hall. Thor watches him leave before looking down at his betrothed.

‘Shall we go forth, Lady Jane?’ he asks. She nods, and Thor, with his future bride at his side, follows his brother to the feast.


End file.
